


Fix It Felix

by kelstiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 14.15 AU, Dean is Jack's dad, Dean's afraid of snakes, Episode Fix-It s14e15, Fix-It, Jack still has a soul, Wholesome Jack, slightly canon divergent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 08:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelstiel/pseuds/kelstiel
Summary: Peace of Mind AU where Dean's field trip is to a pet store to get Felix the life he deserves. Jack still has a soul and the snake has a happy ending. Everything is fine.





	Fix It Felix

**Author's Note:**

> I picture the pet store they go to is a well managed, locally owned one with well trained, knowledgeable employees. It's fanfic, shush.

“More like a field trip.” Dean said, matter of factly, and Jack decided it sounded more fun than being cooped up in the bunker with nothing but the reminders of death around every corner, so he agreed. 

They packed the car and gave Felix a secure spot on the back seat of the car. Dean got into the driver’s seat and Jack slid into the passenger side. He turned around, “Buckle up, Felix.” He said, smiling at his new friend. The snake gave him an indifferent look. Jack decided it meant ‘Thanks, friend!’ 

Dean started the car and they drove out into the world, his destination having been pre-researched and planned for. Jack had no idea where they were going, but he kind of liked surprises. Dean seemed a little uneasy the whole drive, and Jack wasn’t sure why. He hoped it wasn’t because wherever they were going would be something Jack might not like… 

“Are you okay?” He asked, as they pulled into a gas station. Dean turned his head. 

“Huh? Oh… Yeah. I’m fiiiine.” He said with an unconvincing wave of his hand and wary look at the snake on the backseat as he filled the gas tank. Jack noticed the look, and realization dawned on him. 

“Oh. You don’t like Felix?” 

“What? No! Who said that? Snakes are… snakes are awesome.” Dean said, convincing absolutely no one. Jack couldn’t help but laugh. Dean scowled and Jack smiled wider. 

“You’ll learn to like him, Dean. Felix is really nice. I just hope he eats something soon.”

Dean was relieved, internally, that Jack seemed to care so deeply for the animal. It meant there had to be at least some of his soul left. It further solidified Dean’s decision for this particular field trip. They continued their journey to the tune of Led Zeppelin in the tape player, and Dean couldn’t be sure, but he thought he saw Felix’s head bobbing in time to the music. Maybe snakes weren’t so bad after all… 

They pulled into their destination and Jack looked at Dean with curious eyes. “The pet store? I already have a pet.” 

“And you’re keeping him in a shoe box sized plastic case.” Dean pointed out. “Felix deserves something more comfortable. You grab him, I’ll… um. I’ll…” Dean cleared his throat, closing the car door and straightening his coat. Jack happily grabbed Felix from the backseat and followed Dean into the store. He marvelled at the sight of so many different things, all meant for pets. Everything from dog toys to aquarium decor, cat scratches to bird cages… it was all so magnificent. 

An employee approached. “Hi there, fellas! What brings you in today?” She asked, her voice cheerful. 

“My son here inherited this snake from a now deceased friend.” Dean said, without hesitation, and Jack failed to hide his smile at being referred to as Dean’s son. “Only thing is, our dearly departed Noah failed to leave any instructions or supplies. We know next to nothing about snakes. Can you set us up?” 

The girl smiled. “Sure thing, hon! Sorry about your friend… What’s the snake’s name?” 

“Felix.” Jack said, looking at her with curiosity. 

“Well it looks to me like Felix is a corn snake! Come right this way, Sugar, we’ll get you set up.” 

Jack followed her, with Dean in tow (keeping a safe distance) and over the next couple of hours, Jack hung onto every single word the girl said. Dean sent a silent thank you to Chuck for having encountered this particular young woman, who seemed to know her stuff and was very tactful in explaining the immense responsibility a pet was to Jack without scaring him off the idea. 

They checked out with more stuff than Dean ever thought one little limbless creature could ever need, but he didn’t mind. Jack had carefully selected each item with the help of their fantastic guide. Felix’s new home was a sixty gallon terrarium with front opening doors and a heat pad for the bottom. The girl had advised an expensive thermostat to regulate the temperature, so Felix wouldn’t be burned, and at Jack’s horrified look at the idea Dean had thrown it into the cart without a second thought. Felix was treated to a wide array of naturalistic terrarium decor to help him feel more at home and give him lots to climb on and explore. They topped it all off a high quality light bulb that apparently required a special type of dome and put out something called “UVB” that Dean didn’t quite understand, but Jack seemed to understand everything that had been explained. They concluded their time with a lesson in how to feed the snake, including how often and a recommendation for frozen/thawed mice instead of live. 

Dean saw the total on the screen at the till and winced. Sam was going to kill him for spending this much. But he did it anyway. Jack was so happy and Dean would pay anything to keep seeing those positive, soul affirming emotions from Jack. 

Later, Dean would describe those moments to Sam when justifying his big purchase. Cas would check in on Jack to see him on a chair, staring at Felix as he explored his new enclosure and smile, then inform Dean and Sam he felt Dean made the right choice. The three men would learn to accept Felix into their little family, for wherever Jack went, Felix went. 

Even Dean managed to grow a fondness for what he called “the slippery tube dude.” 

After all, there’s no greater love than that between a father and the pet he never really wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading please leave kudos if you have a snake, are a snake, or just really love Jack.


End file.
